


The Adventures of having a new phone (By: Kageyama Tobio)

by wretchedsentiments



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kags cant use a phone, M/M, Romance, Shouyou to the rescueeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedsentiments/pseuds/wretchedsentiments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio got a new phone and doesn't know how to use it. But Shouyou rescued him so it's totally fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of having a new phone (By: Kageyama Tobio)

**Author's Note:**

> I think Tobio's a big dork about using phones. So here it is. Feel free to point out mistakes. (Cause i'm a fooliah donkey.)

Tobio didn't even had the chance to prepare himself from all the questions that his teammates bombed at him. 

"Wait? Tobio bought a smartphone!?" Nishinoya shouted, jumping in excitement mixed with curiosity. Tsukishima felt a little surprised that a person like Tobio who came from the depths of not using any social media apps, just bought one.

"Whaddya downloaded in there?" Nishinoya continued, still jumping. 

"Down-" Tobio looked up at the ceiling as if in deep thought. "Load?"

Nishinoya fell down on his knees. Tsukishima laughed at that and Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima.

"Could it be, Kageyama." Nishinoya stated. "That you haven't downloaded a single application on your phone?"

Tobio stared at his upperclassman. "I'm sorry, Nishinoya-san. But I think I don't need a part-time job." Tobio flatly said.

Nishinoya lost it. Tsukki almost died laughing. Nishinoya stood up from his unbearable state and grabbed Tobio's collar in a non-threatening way. Daichi, Sugawara and Tanaka walked inside the clubroom.

"Oh, hey, hey, Yuu!" Tanaka saluted, throwing his bag in the corner. He didn't even need to ask why Nishinoya was gripping Tobio's collar. But he widened his eyes when he spotted a shiny white and gold colored device on Tobio's hand. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" 

Sugawara and Daichi jumped from the sudden outburst of Tanaka. 

"Is that a phone!?" Tanaka yelled in Tobio's ears. 

"Ye-yes." Tobio said. Tanaka's eyes looked dreadful.

"Let me guess, Yuu. This dense guy did not download any apps, right?" Tanaka said in a defeating tone. Nishinoya's eyes looked lifeless too. He yanked his hand away from Tobio's collar.

"Yeah." He croaked. Shouyou bursted out from nowhere and hummed a happy tone. Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately scurried beside Shouyou. 

"Oi, Hinata! KAGEYAMA OWNS A DAMN PHONE!" Tanaka declared, pointing at the clueless Tobio. Shouyou waved at Tobio and gave a smile. 

"I already know, Tanaka-san."

"Of course, you already have. How could the boyfriend not know?" Noya stated. 

Shouyou trudged to his locker and put his things inside. Shouyou stopped on his tracks and looked at Tobio's hand. 

"My place has been replaced!" Shouyou screeched at the phone. He cant even hold Tobio's hand anymore if that phone was in there.

"That's all you care about, Shouyou?" Nishinoya sighed heavily. "Man, he didn't even installed LINE or something."

"Oh, that. I installed it already. We're even using it!" Shouyou said, rather happy about the messages that Tobio sent him but sadly, it looked lifeless without emojis. 

"So you guys are snapping and sending photos to each other now?" Sugawara butted in in the heated discussion. Shouyou dropped his jaw. 

"I totally forgot to teach you that, Kageyama!" Shouyou cringed. "After practice, I'll teach you." Shouyou stated, beaming at Tobio. Tobio's heart fluttered a bit. Getting a new phone was rather fascinating.

.  
.  
.

 

"So you touch this button to-" Tobio scratched his head, tired that he cannot understand what Shouyou was talking about. They had been inside the clubroom for two hours. Shouyou leaned his chin on Tobio's shoulder. 

"You touch this button to snap a photo." Shouyou reviewed again. He grabbed Tobio's newly bought phone. He snapped a photo of himself and with Tobio looking dense. Shouyou sat beside him and showed Tobio how to do it. 

"Aaaand, send." Shouyou grinned, sending the photo to his LINE so that he can save the cute photo of them later. "That's how you do it, Tobio." He handed it back to Tobio. 

"I'll use this to send a photo of myself?" Tobio was really tired now. He wanted to communicate better with Shouyou that's why he bought a smartphone but it seemed like it was giving him a drastic headache.

"It's okay if it's not your face." Shouyou said. "It can be anything. If you're watching a movie, you can snap it and send it to me. And if you find something funny on the internet, you can screenshot it and send it to me." Shouyou beamed at him, scooting closer. 

"Okay." Tobio said, slugging his shoulders. 

"Wait, what's a screenshot?"

 

.  
.  
.

 

Shouyou woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned before he answered the phone. He didn't even bothered to look at the caller because he knew it was Tobio calling in this ungodly hour. 

"Tobio." Shouyou said in a sleepy voice. He can hear shuffled noises in the other line. 

"Shou-shouyou." Tobio groaned. "How do I block Oikawa-san from sending me text messages and photos?" Tobio yawned after that. Shouyou wanted to laugh.

"It's found on the settings." Shouyou shifted in a comfortable position. "Wait, why do you want to block him?"

"He kept on sending photos of him doing a wicked serve or him in his alien pajamas." Tobio groaned but then he went quiet. "I don't like it at all." 

Shouyou gripped his phone hard and waited for Tobio to add something.

"I only want to receive your, what was that called again? Selfie?" Tobio said, in a questioning tone. Tobio's sleepy voice really made Shouyou's heart melt. "Yeah, that's right. I only want to receive your selfies. You sent lotsa photos that my memory card went full." Tobio chuckled. 

"But it's okay, actually." Tobio added.

Shouyou smiled dumbly over that and he felt a thunderbolt just struck through his heart. 3 am does make people say weird stuff.

"That's sweet." Shouyou waited for a response but the only thing that he heard was the soft snores of Tobio. Shouyou chuckled and he can already imagine Tobio's sleeping face. 

"Good night, Tobio." Shouyou ended the call.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Tobio hoped he was doing justice in this one. He opened his LINE app again and tapped a message for Shouyou. It was a Sunday and he woke up at 12 in the afternoon because Shouyou forced him to Video Chat with Tobio in another *ungodly* hour. Tobio tapped the send button. He put his phone on his desk and cracked his knuckles.

*Kageyama Tobio*  
*Hello, Shouyou. ू(ʚ̴̶̷́ .̠ ʚ̴̶̷̥̀ ू)*  
*4:15 pm*

Tobio slapped his face. The emoji did not fit in that one. Shouyou might be knocked out and block him from sending messages ever. But his phone immediately dinged.

*Shouyou Hinata*  
*Oh, hey, hey, Tobio! ↖(^ω^)↗ What are you doing right now!? I just finished washing the dishes so I'm all free. That emoji is so cute. ू(ʚ̴̶̷́ .̠ ʚ̴̶̷̥̀ ू)*  
*4:16 pm*

Tobio touched his cheeks. Bless Shouyou for being considerate. He thought about inviting him over at his house but maybe it'd be good if they go out for once. He missed walking around with Shouyou.

*Kageyama Tobio*  
*Shouyou, do you want to roam around? (´゜艸゜)*  
*4:18 pm*

 

*ding*

*Shouyou Hinata*  
*Oooh. ヽ(´▽｀)/ Where?*  
*4:18 pm*

*Kageyama Tobio*  
*Anywhere. We'll decide once we meet. （Ω_Ω）*  
*4:19 pm*

*Shouyou Hinata*  
*Sure, sure! ↖(^ω^)↗*  
*4:19 pm*

Tobio smiled.

*Kageyama Tobio*  
*Okay. ˇ▂ˇ*  
*4:20 pm*

Tobio needed to punch a wall. The emoji does NOTreally fit.

.  
.  
.

Tobio waited outside Shouyou's house. Shouyou reminded him that it was fine not to greet his mom since he'll bombard Tobio with a boxed milk and a tray of cookies and she will probably shove all the cookies in his mouth if he won't finish it all. 

Shouyou got out of the door. He was wearing a white shirt with a scrawny ice cream doodle on the center. 

"Tobio!" Shouyou waved. He stared at his short figure. Hair tangled, band-aids on the knees, (he'll scold him later), and a smile that hit Tobio like a mad bull. Tobio cracked a smile at him. 

"Oh no. Don't smile at me like that." Shouyou joked, grabbing Tobio's hand and intertwined it with his stubby fingers. 

Tobio learned something. It was best to communicate with Shouyou in person. A lot more fun than tapping a bizarre message encrypted with a strange emoji that doesn't go well with the text. He can stare at his features more in real life. 

"What are you staring at?" Shouyou asked. Tobio chuckled and shook his head.

"Just thinking that you look a lot better in real life." Tobio shrugged his shoulders. "We should spend more time together. Like this."

Shouyou wrapped an arm around Tobio's body and pressed his face on Tobio's chest. Tobio dug his fingers on Shouyou's soft hair and pressed a kiss on top of his head. 

"Yeah. A lot better than your horrible emojis, Tobio." Shouyou laughed, his voice muffled. 

"I thought you liked them?" 

"I do. But it's misleading sometimes."

"I thought it looked nice." Tobio protested more. Shouyou laughed like wind chimes and shells clanking together. Just like that, he sounded tranquil and Tobio couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! （ ＴДＴ）Emojis r cool. Tobio should know that.


End file.
